Alerta permanente
by Neyade
Summary: Y vuelve a preguntarse, por enésima vez, qué es lo que ha provocado que ellos dos hayan acabado así. El viejo auror lleno de cicatrices y el casi eterno Albus Dumbledore, poseedor de la barba más larga del Mundo Mágico. Levísimo slash, bastante crack!fic.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros), la trama es mía. Pese a todo, no he escrito esto con ánimo de lucro. La pareja y tres frases contadas del fic son las condiciones de un reto de la comunidad LiveJournal "crack and roll" (cambiadme los espacios por guiones bajos por favor, que la página me los come).**

**¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!**

Aunque sean ya tan viejos (y sabios conocedores de la vida) que parece que no son personas sino entidades independientes del resto de los mortales, los grandes como Albus Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel e incluso Alastor Moody, el siempre atento ex auror, también tienen su vida.

Aspiraciones personales, afectos incomensurables (nunca atenuados por la edad, sino que más bien han ido aumentando con el paso de los años), pequeños secretos que nadie más conoce, sentimientos profundos que les quitan el sueño... Ninguno de esos términos se ausenta en sus diccionarios, y muchas veces están resaltados con tinta roja, como los días de luna llena en el calendario de Remus Lupin o las noches que faltan para volver a Hogwarts del almanaque del joven Harry Potter.

Hay veces en que esos afectos incomensurables incluso son correspondidos. Hay veces en que _esos grandes personajes del Mundo Mágico_ encuentran a su semejante. A alguien que, como ellos, siente la magia correr por sus venas cuando el otro se acerca.

Y lo que empiezan siendo sonrisas en un gesto normalmente adusto o un comentario casual que aislado no tiene ningún tipo de significado, acaban siendo besos, caricias, comentarios mordaces pero aún así con un deje de complicidad y el quedarse dormido el uno al lado del otro, completamente relajados, las piernas rozándose y una mano sobre la otra.

Y una puerta que se abre de imprevisto, sin que ninguno de los dos se haya percatado hasta que oyen (demasiado tarde) el quejido de los goznes. Los ojos azules de Albus se abren, llenándose de una alerta líquida algo peligrosa (primero) y una mezcla entre sorpresa y diversión (unas milésimas de segundo después), sazonada incluso con un pellizco de vergüenza. Por su parte, Alastor dirige la varita hacia la puerta y ya está silabeando el hechizo en su mente cuando se percata de la identidad de esa inesperada visita.

-¡Por Merlín! -una exclamación ahogada rompe el silencio, y Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora del _famosísimo Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts_, hace algo completamente ajeno a ella: tal que llevarse la mano a la boca y resoplar como una de esas crías a las que regaña incansablemente cada mañana.

-Oh, buenas tardes, Minerva -deja asomar esa sonrisa afable suya tan característica, los ojos le brillan como los de un crío con zapatos nuevos.

-Yo, yo... -la siempre serena Minerva McGonagall... ¿titubeando? -. No querría molestar...

Mira a todos lados visiblemente azorada y hasta Alastor, el mismo Alastor que hasta ahora había permanecido callado y tenso, las manos detrás de la espalda y el ceño fruncido, se permite dejar aflorar una sonrisa algo socarrona a sus labios.

-Oh, no, tranquila. Esto era simplemente un... descanso. La verdad es que esto de revisar las defensas del castillo se nos está haciendo algo tedioso.

Minerva (Minnie para los amigos) mira a Alastor (que parece de todo menos cansado) y luego a Albus (quién tampoco es que parezca derrotado por el esfuerzo, aunque tiene la barba ligeramente despeinada por motivos que prefiere no desvelar) y decide optar por la solución menos Gryffindor pero más inteligente en ese preciso momento.

-Bien pues, visto que estáis ocupados os dejo con lo que estabais haciendo -frunce un poco los labios y se atusa la túnica, volviendo a ser lentamente la misma Profesora McGonagall que era antes de entrar por esa puerta.

-Como prefieras, pues, pero que conste que la decisión recae sobre tus hombros. Alastor y yo estamos perfectamente cómodos contigo -sigue sonriendo, el viejo zorro, y lo sigue haciendo después de que ella cierre la puerta y ya no se escuche el repiqueteo de sus zapatos al bajar las escaleras.

Cuando Albus se gira, abriendo ya la boca dispuesto a hablar (y comentar la jugada, para qué negarlo), Alastor ya se le ha adelantado:

-Lo siento -el gesto adusto, mirando a Albus fijamente.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -ha conseguido sorprenderle.

-Que lo siento, Albus -frunce el ceño (posiblemente por verse obligado a repetirlo), las manos aún detrás de la espalda-. Me ha cogido con la guardia baja y no me he dado cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que ya era demasiado tarde -sigue mirándole fijamente, un rastro de enfado en sus ojos; el mágico gira a toda velocidad-. Y considerando que estamos tratando la seguridad del Castillo, no es de lo más alentador, además del hecho de que podría haber sido cualquiera y no precisamente tan _considerado_ como Minerva.

Por una vez Albus no sonríe, no le quita importancia al asunto (no ofrece caramelos). Simplemente le mira fijamente por encima de la montura de sus gafas. Y le responde, con voz llana y algo que Alastor no sabe reconocer pero que está titilando en sus ojos.

-No lo sientas, Alastor, porque entonces tendría que hacerlo yo también y no es algo que me apetezca ahora mismo. Además... -recupera la sonrisa de siempre, pasado el momento de seriedad- si no te has dado cuenta de que subía es que estabas _realmente cómodo_.

Frunce los labios en una mueca de disgusto, vencido otra vez por Albus y ese carácter que hizo (y hace) que pasar tardes enteras a su lado sea más (mucho más) que simple y rutinario trabajo. Se mueve un poco, incómodo, y oye el típico golpeteo de su pierna de madera al chocar contra el suelo.

Y vuelve a preguntarse, por enésima, vez qué es lo que ha provocado que ellos dos hayan acabado así. El viejo auror lleno de cicatrices y el casi eterno Albus Dumbledore (poseedor de la barba más larga de todo Mundo Mágico).

Y recibe su respuesta (por enésima vez también) cuando el sujeto de ojos azules y sonrisa de niño se atusa la barba, peinándola con los dedos y le sugiere que vuelva a sentarse con él (y deje de mover el ojo mágico), que la siesta que se estaban echando estaba siendo la cosa más agradable de toda una semana llena de problemas, visitas del Ministro y demás molestias.


End file.
